


Ты дрожишь

by Salt_lake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Sex, Age Difference, Age Swap, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_lake/pseuds/Salt_lake
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 7





	Ты дрожишь

Она сидит в напряжённой закрытой позе: скрещенные руки, сведённые плечи, ноги поджаты к себе.  
Он смотрит на неё и чувствует свою беспомощность.  
— Сакура...— Какаши нерешительно и скованно подходит, — это уже прошло, всё уже закончилось хорошо.  
 _Слова глупые. Ну кому когда-то помогало вот это «всё хорошо»? Это же не так работает.  
_ Но других слов нет. Он аккуратно кладёт руку ей на плечо, осторожно поглаживает.  
— Я знаю, да, — она вздыхает глубоко, пытаясь отпустить напряжение. Конечно же ничего не получается, — Все здоровы. Все живы. Всё нормально.  
Она прячет в ладонях лицо, проводит по волосам.  
 _Стряхнуть переживания.  
_ Снова судорожно выдыхает.  
— Спасибо. Прости, что я тут…Совсем потеряла контроль, — она поднимает на него глаза. В них тревога вперемешку с благодарностью.  
— Совсем не обязательно всегда себя жёстко контролировать. Ничего страшного, если вы иногда отпустите себя, — он убеждает её со всей серьёзностью, которую может найти в себе юноша перед своей взрослой и мудрой наставницей.  
— Да, пожалуй, — она постепенно успокаивается, — Вы только посмотрите, кто мне это говорит. Мистер Самый Собранный Молодой Человек На Свете.  
Он хочет возразить и возмутиться, но одновременно и смущается, поэтому в итоге не знает, что ответить.  
— Прости-прости, я не дразню тебя, нет, — Сакура уже слегка улыбается и кладёт свою руку поверх его — туда, где Какаши всё ещё держит её за плечо — в разуверяющем доверительном жесте. Он так напряжён и растерян, что вздрагивает от внезапного прикосновения. Она, конечно, замечает это и сразу же закрывается обратно, думает, что позволила себе лишнего, быстро убирает руку и отводит взгляд. Тоскливая горечь отвергнутости — то, что она беспричинно почувствовала вдруг — поднимается в ней сама собой. Её плечи поникают, и грудь снова сжимается.  
 _Ох. Она снова так печальна. Что мне сделать?  
_ Он опускается перед ней на корточки, осторожно притрагивается к колену:  
— Сакура, пожалуйста, не печальтесь. Как мне вам помочь? Я знаю, что говорить «всё будет хорошо» глупо, но я правда так думаю… Пожалуйста, просто поверьте.  
Она горестно сводит брови. Поверить в это хочется, но не можется.  
— Спасибо. Наверное, да… — и грустно улыбается-усмехается краем рта.  
 _Нет, смотреть на неё такую совершенно невыносимо.  
_ — Абсолютно точно, — он пытается убедить её. Сквозь смятение в его глазах прорываются решимость и забота.  
— Ты такой хороший, — нежность и острая боль одновременно колют её сердце, она улыбается, в уголках глаз слёзы.  
— Это вы хорошая, — слова даются ему с трудом, но в нём разливается удовлетворение: он говорит, что чувствует.  
Её глаза чуть приоткрываются от неожиданности, а нутро внезапно сладко сводит.  
— Спасибо, — опять повторяет она и, до того как разум успеет затормозить, её тело само подаётся вперёд, Сакура обнимает Какаши в порыве чувств.  
 _Что.  
_ _Как это.  
_ Он так удивлён, что не успевает смутиться. И ему так приятно, что он бездумно крепко обнимает её в ответ.  
Они замирают так.  
Она осознает, что сделала, и боится. Но чувствует его руки. И её захлёстывает ощущение _правильности_ происходящего. _Вот так и должно быть._ Какая-то часть разума колет её изнутри, зудит, что нужно уже разорвать объятие. Только она понимает, что не хочет.  
А он затоплен и переполнен _всем,_ его сердце сильно и громко бьётся.  
 _Она всё ещё держит меня. Что происходит. Как приятно. Я сойду с ума.  
_ Его грудь вздымается, дыхание глубокое.  
 _Как стучит его сердце. Неужели..?  
_ Сакура немного расслабляет руки, но отпускает его Замечает, что он тоже. Она находит его руку, и он сжимает её. Его пальцы напряжены. И он весь дрожит.  
— Ты дрожишь, — она выдыхает ему в плечо.  
Он кивает.  
— Такой славный, — она поворачивает голову, ненароком скользя щекой по его щеке, его дыхание от этого чуть сбивается. Он всё ещё сидит перед ней на корточках и в неустойчивом равновесии находит точку опоры в их объятии.  
Всё тает у неё внутри, затапливает. Мир пропадает вокруг.  
 _Он так близко. И не отстраняется.  
_ Сакура смотрит с вопросом и нежностью в его глаза, её рот приоткрыт, но она этого не замечает.  
Он нервно выдыхает, не верит в её слова.  
 _Господи, почему она так смотрит. Почему такая красивая. Такая чарующая. И тёплая.  
_ Она чуть двигается, осторожно убирает одну руку. Но он не выпускает её — и она бы того не хотела. Поднимает ладонь к его щеке, прикасается, в этот раз он уже почти не вздрагивает и даже сам льнёт к ней.  
— Такой хороший, — зачарованно и нежно повторяет она.  
Нет никаких мыслей. Всё лишнее.  
Порывается вперёд и бездумно, быстро целует его в скулу, не скрытую тканью. Его глаза расширяются, а руки сжимают ткань её кофты.  
— Прости, Какаши, я…— разум из глубины напоминает, как это невозможно — _невозможно, так?_ — а сердце прямо сейчас не хочет ничего, кроме этих объятий.  
 _Нет, какое ещё «прости».  
_ Он, боясь, что она сейчас вдруг вспомнит всё разумное и оттолкнет его, прижимается к ней сильней, чувствует под ладонями тепло её тела, щекой к щеке, выдыхает в волосы, напитывается теплом.  
Сакура ловит эту его реакцию и всё рацио окончательно заглушается. Она берёт его руку и прикладывает к своей щеке, закрывает глаза, целует, и он не верит всему этому, её дыхание на его пальцах, её мягкие губы на его коже.  
 _Это она. Она здесь. Она прикасается губами к его пальцам.  
_ Его зрачки расширены.  
Её глаза полуприкрыты, пьяны.  
Она поднимает тяжёлый и тёплый взгляд, утыкается в его лоб, горячо выдыхает.  
 _Нет никакого пути назад. Всё  
_ Он чувствует её дыхание сквозь маску, закрывает глаза, придвигается ближе. Она ведёт губами по ткани, скрывающей его рот. Прикасается, целует, и он шумно выдыхает, лихорадочно быстро тянется к краю материи.  
— Сакура, — шепчёт он, стягивая маску, ища её глаза, смотря в ожидании, в нерешительности.  
 _Это он. В её руках.  
_ Она улыбается блаженно, приближается и чувствует наконец его губы, робкие, нежные, тонкие, ждущие. Она обхватывает его верхнюю губу, легко касается её языком, и его дыхание становится глубже. Делает то же с нижней, пробует его. Какаши поддаётся всё ближе, и она хочет большего, наклоняет голову, целиком закрывая его рот своим, и легко стонет на выдохе, от чего его голова идёт кругом, а руки становятся самостоятельными, жадными, опускаются на тонкую талию, сжимают.  
 _Сладко, так сладко и горячо. Лучше всего на свете.  
_ Она почти сползла с дивана, чувствует, что сейчас потеряет равновесие, и начинает вставать, тянет его с собой. Он послушно и загипнотизированно поднимается, теперь чуть выше неё. Ни на секунду не отводит взгляд от её лица.  
 _Ещё_.  
 _Поцеловать.  
_ Она приподнимается к его губам, целует уже уверенней, млеет, находит его язык. Он впервые в жизни испытывает такое и глухо стонет.  
В её голове горячий пульсирующий поток, она мягко толкает его, прижимая к стене, руки шарят по торсу, губы обводят линию челюсти, шею, кусают ухо.  
 _Это по настоящему, это сейчас. Это невозможно.  
_ Она вдавливается в него, приподнимает колено, прижимаясь к его промежности, его руки смелеют и спускаются на бёдра. Обводит её согнутю ногу, округлую, сильнюю, поднимается с талии на рёбра и скользит между грудей, прикасаясь к ключицам, шее, притягивая её к себе сильнее.  
 _Она невероятная.  
_ _Хочу.  
_ Сакура берёт его за плечи, разворачивает вместе с собой и идёт вперед, заставляя его снова послушно пятиться и опуститься на кровать. Теперь она нависает сверху, его волосы разметались по покрывалу, а её спускаются вдоль лица.  
— Это, наверное, не правильно...но я не хочу останавливаться, — она шепчет почти с болью, сводит брови, смотря на него.  
— Тогда не останавливайтесь, — Какаши быстро обхватывает её лицо, прерывая поток сомнений, привлекает к себе, целуя горячо, стараясь заглушить все её мысли.  
 _Ох, чёрт.  
Зачем вообще мысли.  
_ Вцепляется крепко в его плечи, проводит по груди.  
— Слишком много одежды, — шепчет она, расстёгивая его жилет и отбрасывая тот в сторону. Запускает руку под водолазку. Её прикосновения холодные, он немного вздрагивает от неожиданности, но ему так жарко, так приятно.  
 _Господи. Что. Как она…Ах.  
_ — Прости, у меня всегда холодные руки… — виновато смотрит она, но он только мотает головой отрицательно, берёт её ладонь, подносит к лицу и целует. Она гладит его по щеке, откидывает назад волосы.  
 _Красивый.  
_ — Ты красивый. Это нечестно, — усмехается она, качает головой и будто в самом деле обижается.  
— Это я должен говорить, — тихо хрипит он, слова не идут, горло не слушается. А она тихонько смеётся.  
— Как скажешь, — соглашается и садится на него сверху, прижимаясь к нему бёдрами. Он напрягается, вздыхает, она чувствует его, и по ней расплывается довольство, сильнее поднимается возбуждение. Пробно трётся, и он стонет, закрывает лицо руками:  
— Нечестно…  
Она смеётся с нежностью. Находит низ одежды и стягивает с него водолазку, он помогает и теперь полусидит, опершись на руку. Смотрит на неё: шея, ключицы, топ, скрывающий остальное; она ловит его взгляд, поднимает руки, открываясь, и он в опьянении снимает с неё кофту. Это выходной день, без миссий: она не носит лифчика, узнаёт вдруг он, видя её грудь, смущаясь, но не в силах отвести взгляд.  
Она любит то, как неотрывно он на неё смотрит.  
Сакура снова качает бёдрами, отчего он прижимает её к себе крепче, скользит губами по коже, осмеливается поцеловать шею — она выгибается, и тогда Какаши становится увереннее, целует дальше, выше, она стонет на выдохе, он теряет голову и слегка прикусывает нежную кожу. Она стонет томно, подаётся вперёд, касается его груди сосками.  
 _Будь что будет. Обратной дороги нет. Сумасшествие.  
_ Она валит его на спину. Находит рот и целует сильнее: жадно, неистово. Трётся корпусом и пахом, он водит руками по её спине и бёдрам, ощущает растущее напряжении, пульсирующее внизу, но всё ещё не знает, как действовать, и поэтому просто старается чувствовать её как можно ближе каждую секунду. Её пьянит его нерешительность, то, что контроль находится у неё. Она рада направлять его: опускает руку вниз, туда, где он твёрд, поглаживает сквозь штаны и обхватывает, он подается навстречу.  
— Хороший, — в очередной раз повторяет она, теперь будто поощряя.  
Проходится поцелуями по его груди, вздымающейся, юной, с ещё торчащими рёбрами, хоть и перетянутыми мышцами.  
Спускается ниже, носом проводит по животу, вдыхает его запах. Нащупывает ремень, но снимать неудобно, она просит:  
— Помоги мне, — его руки встречаются с её, спешно расстёгивают пряжку и ширинку, замирая дальше. Она берётся за края, приспуская с него штаны вместе с трусами, оголяя частично. Оглядывает его — он наполовину смущается, а наполовину ещё больше возбуждается. Сакура склоняется, глубоко вдыхает.  
 _Его запах невероятен. Манит..  
_ На такую близость его член дёргается.  
 _Господи, она…  
_ Она выдыхает и легко целует головку, ещё скрытую тонкой кожей, спускается поцелуями до основания, берётся рукой, оглаживает мошонку, он снова подаётся вперед. Она обхватывает сильнее, проводит языком по всей длине, оттягивает крайнюю плоть и лижет набухшую головку.  
Сиплый стон.  
 _Ему хорошо, правда? Тогда ещё.  
_ Она улыбается и берёт его в рот, Какаши в беспамятстве хватается за её волосы. Немного резко. Страстно. Ей нравится. Она неспешно водит головой, помогает себе рукой у основания, довольно слушая его рваные вздохи, чувствуя его судорожную хватку.  
 _Хорошо.  
_ Возбуждение распаляет её саму внизу, она чувствует, какая влажная, изнывающая.  
 _Я хочу его, хочу его внутри.  
_ Она выпускает его изо рта и приподнимается, вынуждено отстраняясь, чтобы стянуть шорты вместе с юбкой и трусами тоже, нет времени и желания для аккуратности. Он смотрит. Её голая светлая кожа и выступающие косточки, тёмные волосы на лобке и такие сладкие, светящиеся изгибы.  
 _Боги.  
_ — Боже, ты великолепна, — произносит он завороженно. И она рада.  
Конечно, у неё нет с собой презерватива. Она совершенно не планировала трахать своего подростка-ученика. Ф-ф-фак, Сакура. Она внутренне, где-то очень глубоко и с каким-то обреченным смешком качает головой. Она подумает об этом позже, пусть завтрашняя Сакура с этим разбирается, к чёрту. Не останавливаться же теперь? Точно нет.  
Она вновь ставит колени по бокам от него.  
— Сейчас просто: змея, лошадь, крыса. Повторяй за мной, — она складывает печати и он автоматически за ней следом. Чувствует лёгкую прохладу внизу.  
Обучить его ещё чему-то — такое привычное действие.  
— Это базовая защита. Так правильней.  
Он кивает. Она улыбается, заканчивая лекцию, и целует его глубоко снова, чтобы вернуться к тому эйфорическому возбуждению.  
— Такой горячий, такой страстный, — выдыхает она ему в губы, и он смотрит на неё тёмными полуприкрытыми глазами, — Я хочу тебя,— она снова целует его шею, играет с мочкой уха, — Можно?  
Он не понимает смысла в этом вопросе — как будто он может ей отказать, как будто это не очевидно. Выдыхает:  
— Да.. — смущаясь и возбуждаясь больше.  
 _Куда уж больше?  
_ Она кусает его за шею.  
 _Господи, как она играет с ним.  
_ Он подаётся к ней бёдрами. Она находит его рукой, приподнимает, направляет к себе. Водит головкой у входа.  
 _Мокрая, такая мокрая.  
_ Она легко надавливает. Он неглубоко входит.  
 _О боги, неужели можно продолжать чувствовать что-то всё более и более сумасшедшее и приятное.  
_ Сакура медленно и аккуратно поступательными движениями опускается на него всё ниже, приподнимается, а потом принимает его в себя целиком. Стонет и замирает, он пульсирует внутри, его глаза закрыты. Она склоняется. И начинает двигаться. Какаши глубоко дышит ртом, она скользит своей грудью по его торсу в невероятном счастье и удовлетворении, что ему, видимо, так приятно. Ей сладко внутри, ей так хорошо.  
 _Что ты делаешь, Сакура? — Я наслаждаюсь.  
_ Никаких мыслей от неправильности, нет. Только сладость, только жар и нега. Вверх, и вниз, и снова вверх, рукой найти основание, скользнуть по мошонке, слегка помассировать яйца. Будет ли это чересчур для первого раза? Разве бывает чересчур в этой страсти?  
— Хочешь попробовать сам?  
Он заторможенно нерешительно кивает. Она тянет его на себя, теперь они оба сидят, всё ещё соединённые. Он целует её, она откидывается медленно назад, утягивая его за собой. Теперь он сверху, нависает и кажется взрослее. И начинает двигаться. Она теряет голову, выгибаясь, обхватывает его спину ногами.  
— Ах...Какаши, ах, — она рвано выдыхает его имя и слегка царапает спину, а он двигается всё быстрей и быстрей.  
Она просит:  
— Поцелуй меня, — это становится сложнее из-за быстрого ритма, губы скользят по лицу, язык быстро проникает внутрь, она стонет ему в рот.  
— М-м-м-х, Какаши, пожалуйста, ах… ты можешь внутрь меня, — она бормочет бессвязно, заглядывает ему в глаза.  
 _Нельзя, нельзя быть такой сексуальной. Что она делает со мной.  
_ Он закрывает глаза, теряя себя, ускоряется до потери ритма, сжимает её бёдра и с последним толчком кончает в неё, бессвязно что-то простонав. Замирает так на несколько секунд, чувствует, как, пульсируя, выплёскивается сперма.  
 _В ней так сладко, так приятно.  
_ Он придавливает её своим телом, опускаясь сверху, не выходя из неё.  
Жар, пустота, эйфория.  
Они оба мокрые. Она обнимает его и кусает за плечо.  
Говорить не хочется и незачем. Они лежат так несколько минут, постепенно он приходит в себя, отстраняется, когда она приподнимается, нашаривает одеяло и укрывает их. Они лежат в кровати наискосок, ногами в изголовье. Всё равно.  
Сакура поворачивается к нему, мягко, устало целует и ложится на его грудь, он обнимает её и прижимает крепко.  
Чувствует, как рвётся наружу невысказанное.  
Он закрывает лицо рукой и, не в силах молчать, с потаённой болью и опасением отказа — всё ещё — произносит:  
— Сакура, я люблю вас, — и от признания становится так легко, не смотря на боязнь. Так хорошо сказать это наконец. Признаться и себе, и ей.  
Она замирает на мгновение. Её дыхание перехватывает. Она не знает, что сказать, а внутри где-то глубоко так противно скоро начнёт поднимать голову что-то псевдоразумное.  
 _Не думать. Сейчас точно не думать.  
_ Вместо ответа она проводит носом по его груди, лижет и поднимается к лицу, обхватывает его, и истово, жадно, выражая всё невысказываемое, целует.


End file.
